fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruler of Flipverse
This is the official tournament for having a bit of fun with voting for FCs. Signups for Seasons are currently OPEN, so sign up some FCs before they close! Rules: #Only one signup allowed per user. May extend if signups get too short. #No gender specifics... Either a boy or a girl! #Give a picture! #DO NOT MESS UP THE PAGE (Unless you are an admin, of course!) #Sign up by leaving a message on my wall. Notes: #Anyone bolded means they won that season. #Voting starts after signups. #The winners get a cute little badge I am making to go on their page! #After Season 6, no more Random Additions! Only signed up contestants. #Silvie fixed the old, awful badges. Thank you. uwu Signups Season 1 #Manor (Lpcarver) #Lavigne (Rebecca Almeidinha) #Bullet (Shaira the LittleCub) #Jenny (Interdimensional Raven) (WINNER!) #Misaka (LavenderSunset) (Random Addition) #Lily (Angrybirdsrocks323) (Random Addition) #Bang (MintIceCream) (Random Addition) #Dove (HerpityDerpity) (Random Addition) Season 2 #Maquezine (Lpcarver) #Rebecca (Rebecca Almeidinha) (WINNER!) #Shaira (Shaira the LittleCub) #Florence (Fluffy Eevee323) (Random Addition) #Linda (Angrybirdsrocks323) (Random Addition) #Ross (XxBlazingDragonxX) (Random Addition) #Luis (TouhouandMarioFan) (Random Addition) #Gus (Little edoardo) (Random Addition) Season 3 #Ambrosia (Lpcarver) #Pedrinho (Rebecca Almeidinha) #Sachira (PsychicEspeon) (Random Addition) #Katelyn (Fluffy Eevee323) (Random Addition) #Eleanor (VintagePinapple) (Random Addition) #Laura (TouhouandMarioFan) (Random Addition) #Shea (Colgatepony234) (Random Addition) #Kimberly (LavenderSunset) (Random Addition) (WINNER!) Season 4 #Xuni (Lpcarver) #Thirteen (Rebecca Almeidinha) #Ace (PsychicEspeon) #Magia (AllOverPink) (WINNER!) #Zorro (Interdimensional Raven) #Mixray (BlackberryAndRasdberries) #Holly (Christina the super girl) #Deborah (MendoMan56) Season 5 #Bruiser (Lpcarver) #Zeta (Interdimensional Raven) #Doreen (BlackberryAndRaspberries) #Sierra (Fireball 1000) #Alice (AllOverPink) #Amber (Dawn14) #Castle (Rebecca Almeidinha) (WINNER!) #Abby (LavenderSunset) (Random Addition) Season 6 # Fuchsia (Lpcarver) # Sarah (Rebecca Almeidinha) # Western Fan (Touhouandmariofan) (Random Addition) # Betty (Dawn14) (Random Addition) # Christina (Christina999) (Random Addition) # Natura (Julepandchuckfanfurever) (Random Addition) # Hong (Fluffy Eevee) (Random Addition) (WINNER!) # Io (Shaira) (Random Addition) Season 7 # Kurban (Lpcarver) # Erika (Fluffy Eevee) # Akira (Silvie) (WINNER!) # Ruben (Almei) # Asteria (Rasd) Season 8 # El Toro (Lpcarver) # Marinara (Almei) (WINNER!) # Isaiah (Fluffy Eevee) # Emmaline (Awesome Sauce) Season 9 # Trixie (Lpcarver) (WINNER!) # Morena (Almei) # Billy Bob (Fluffy Eevee) # Reiza (Rasd) Season 10 # Poizen (Lpcarver) #Viktor (Almei) # Marie (Fluffy Eevee) # Sakura (Rasd) # Nelli (Imagoat) # Suzanna (Erikah) (WINNER!) Season 11 # Aurora (Lpcarver) # Kitami (Rasd) (WINNER!) # Velocity (Mendo) # Seiran (Fluffy Eevee) # Falsiane (Almei) # Margot (Kit) # Yolanda (Imagoat) # Elidra (Silvie) Season 12 # Emily (Lpcarver) # Jeremiah (OptimineForge) # Dory (Doremy) # Beatrice (Azuki) # Lady Colinne (Kit) Season 13 # later Trivia *This tournament originally belonged to Lpcarver, but later Azuki asked Lpcarver if she can own this. Wall of Fame Jennye.png|Winner of Season 1 Rebecca KKK.png|Winner of Season 2 Kimberly v2.png|Winner of Season 3 Magia.png|Winner of Season 4 Castle.png|Winner of Season 5 Goodbye.jpg|Winner of Season 6 CAL L LIFEAL ER TT.PNG|Winner of Season 7 MarinaraRedesign.PNG|Winner of Season 8 Trixie (1).png|Winner of Season 9 Suzanna 3.png|Winner of Season 10 Kitami.png|Winner of Season 11 Category:Tournaments